Moshling Rescue: The Story/Update 1
Ellie was invited on the Rhapsody 2 to look at some of their findings as she had recently saved the ship's Chief Engineer Splutnik and Mind-reading Caretaker Dr. C. Fingz. A thankful Captain Squirk, who prior to the events of his shipmates captivity, explained they were out to investigate and sample the goop-like substance that had covered the Gombala Gombala Jungle. Here they met Big Bad Bill who apparently recognized them as trouble. Captain Squirk was able to defend himself with his instrument of spoons, which oddly enough made Big Bad Bill back off. Squirk claimed his fleeing to be an act of cool-headed thinking -''regardless of what Fingz says''- and went back to the ship with First Officer Ooze (they had enough trouble with Moshi's sneaking on board so they left one member behind) and had plan to contact the Super Moshis. But at that moment Dr. C. Fingz contacted the ship to inform them of their safety for Forest Ranger Ellie had saved them. The gummy was still spreading and needed cleaning up, but Ellie showed not much worry and took off promising the Zoshling she would remain doing her rescue- and clean-up job while the Zoshlings continued their research. 'So are you trying to show that Zoshling Captain what real cool-headedness looks like or..?' Fez Owl asked Ellie. 'Nope. Look at this' Ellie said, showing the curious owl her radar. 'It seems only Topsy Turvy and Lurgee are left to get them out of this mess. The rest are all saved. As everyone is okay in the tree houses, it will not be long for us to be able to sit this one out' 'What? Sit around doing nothing? But that's...so boring!' Fez Owl protested. 'Just what we need right? Fluffball Badnews will be just as bored as us and call it quits.' Ellie replied. While Fez Owl suggested other nicknames for The Boss, the Boss himself was overhearing the conversation. His face fell because it was true. He would be bored out of his mind! Without the chaos of panicking Moshlings? The chaos of C.L.O.N.C. making use of the situation by sending glumps for those Moshlings up-for-grabs? And without anyone to show his masterfully constructed obstacle courses. His thoroughfully thought out moves. Without...without her? He needed to think of something to keep "his demographic" to remain interested. Something fresh and fun. It was movie night at the Hoodoo Hideaway. (An event they organised after 'Moshi Movie Mystery' as they still had that, uh, "screen".) Big Bad Bill was totally not in the mood for any of this but Chief ordered him to stop sitting like 'The Stinker' and come enjoy it with the tribe. As the young Chief he is allowed to start an entire project aimed at causing trouble for everyone but missing out on entertainment is prohibited. The movie they happened to have brought was one of Indiana Groans. While the entire tribe was discussing tribal representation and inconsistencies and if the popcorn was to be eaten with salt or sugar, Big Bad Bill was inspired. Two days later, Ellie and Fez found themselves within ancient ruins as they received a strange note the day before, requesting them to come to that place. It could be a trap but they weren't really expecting much. 'What even is this' Ellie said unimpressed as she grabbed the Golden Tiki ornament from its pedestal. The place rumbled as a big Gummy boulder came down, but rolled past them squashing some remaining Glumps and left through the entrance. 'Huh' Ellie shrugs. 'It's just like that movie.' After "saving" several other ornaments Ellie and Fez found themselves outside again. 'It's pretty cruel that no one informed those Glumps these are not even Moshlings' Ellie says holding her ornaments up in the air for further inspection. 'They are like, toys or something?' 'YEP!' Ellie and Fez were surprised to see Big Bad Bill to jump out of...somewhere? It wasn't even night. 'You got yourself some Ultra-rare golden figures! Worth it...right?' Bill asked slightly unsure. 'Bill. They're not even real gold, they're like...They're filled with beans?' 'See? Not worthless enough to stop with m-uh. Yes.' Bill tried to convince without giving too much away. '99.999 beans maybe? I didn't even count though..' So Bill had to think of something different. Fast. Soon. -to be continued Category:Fan Fiction